Heart of the Past
by The New Taisho Woman
Summary: I had a Kikyo pity/emo moment in this one. I felt like a making a quick one shot, so there. I digress, this is about Kikyo and her last few moments on this earth where she is forgotten. She sings a last song- her echo at night- before letting herself go. Hope you like though, and review/fave pls! Thanks.


**The Heart of the Past**

* * *

Kikyo watched with emotionless eyes as her reincarnation and –once her- hanyou snuggle happily together under the cover of night. The others were asleep, and the two awake ones took the free moment to come together. She had watched when they professed their feelings for one another, watched their first kiss, their first…eloping. Call it stalking, call it voyeurism, but Kikyo was drawn to it by the remains of her soul that was true to her. She tried to think it as a copy of herself with the hanyou at those moments, that it was her past reliving itself throughout the other. She tried to ignore the pang of jealousy, of sorrow, of the knowledge that she was abandoned. Her fake eyes closed, and fake tears betrayed her as they ran down her fake cheeks. This was why the dead didn't belong with the living; to spare that soul the pains of watching others move on, knowing that soon, they would be nothing but the past. Past troubles, past love. That's all she was now. As Kikyo turned to leave, she heard once again, her reincarnation and the hanyou kiss and say their 'I love you's. A sense of anger filled her then. She wanted to be at Inuyasha's side again, to be warm and breathing, to feel her cheeks warm and flush when she and he would kiss.

But, she knew better. She knew better than hope for that anymore. Hell wasn't an option, as that would give her no peace. She'd just move back to Kagome, and the hanyou would stay there, leaving her still alone. Still without the one she desired. Kikyo walked through the forest woods, ignoring the sorrowful vibes she sensed from her Shinidmachuu that flew around her. A set of words stringed themselves in her head, along with a tune suddenly. And Kikyo found herself leaning on a tree overlooking a cliff as she let them out of her mouth.

__Kikyo titled her head as she felt the wind in her hair. Fake hair, technically. Everything about her was fake.

"_**Your fingertips across my skin**_

_**The palm trees swaying in the wind, images**_

_**You sang me your mother's old lullabies**_

_**The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick**_

_**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy**_

_**I thought you'd want the same for me" **_

Her eyes shut at the irony of her random song. The cliff slowly became inviting. Beckoning her drop to off.

"_**Goodbye, my almost lover **_

_**Goodbye, my hopeless dream**_

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_**Can't you just let me be?**_

_**So long, my luckless romance**_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_**Almost lovers always do"**_

Slowly, she began to take steps to the cliff. She sat at the edge, looking over at the valleys of her old home. It looked so different at night. Hidden from the sun, the stars and the moon were the only light. It was easy to hide into the darkness at this time. To let the past go.

"_**We walked along a forest path**_

_**You took my hand and danced with me in the shade**_

_**And when you left you kissed my lips**_

_**You told me you would never ever forget these images, no**_

_**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy**_

_**I thought you'd want the same for me"**_

"It'd be best, wouldn't it?" Kikyo asked to no one in particular. The clouds parted, and the full moon shone brighter upon her clay skin. Fake skin, so easily shattered. At this drop, it would fracture so bad it'd be dust.

"_**Goodbye, my almost lover**_

_**Goodbye, my hopeless dream**_

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_**Can't you just let me be?**_

_**So long, my luckless romance**_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_**Almost lovers always do"**_

Kikyo gave a little nod to herself. She would do it, as soon as she finished this random song. Her last echo of this world would be this song. She would go back home, where she belonged.

"_**I cannot go to the ocean**_

_**I cannot try the streets at night**_

_**I cannot wake up in the morning**_

_**Without you on my mind**_

_**So I'm gone and yet I'm still here**_

_**Tormented to watch you move on without me.**_

_**And I know you are just fine**_

_**Did I make it that easy to walk?**_

_**Right in and out of my life?"**_

"Yes, I did. Naraku and I both made it easy, without even knowing it. I can only regret not seeing it sooner." Kikyo whispered, turning her head away from the view. She edged closer to the edge, her fingers dangled over it now, she could feel the emptiness of the ground beneath her. It seemed ready to let her go.

"_**Goodbye, my almost lover**_

_**Goodbye, my hopeless dream**_

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_**Why can't you just let me be?**_

_**So long, my luckless romance**_

_**my back is turned on you**_

_**should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_**Almost lovers always do"**_

And with that, Kikyo took her last, fake breath, and dropped. She fell straight forward, her brown eyes shut, letting her fake senses feel her descent. It seemed more…right this way. Darkness would be the way she would leave. As darkness would be where she belonged until she met the light. If she deserved it, anyway.

* * *

The quiet shatter of her body whispered in the wind, and Inuyasha's ear perked lightly. Then, a pink light flowed into the camp and settled over his sleeping Kagome. She smiled lightly and turned into it, letting the pink warmth settle into her. Then he knew, Kikyo had returned home, and now he could be at peace knowing she was finally safe. "And finally the hearts of the past and present are joined again. **Kako no heiwa, kokoro no naka de kyūsoku**." He whispered, and then closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, I had a random pity Kikyo moment. I also found an awesome song and I was like, eh, wth, I'll do it! And this was born! Review pls! Hope you liked my emo moment! lol**

**~Kagome**

**btw) ****Kako no heiwa, kokoro no naka de kyūsoku= rest in peace, heart of the past**


End file.
